HiJacked Unexpectedly
by The-Cosplay-Nerd
Summary: Hiccup Haddock goes to Dreamworks University, unfortunately for Hiccup, fortunately for us, Hiccup's room mate Jackson Frost has more to him than meets the eye. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own a single thing! Well, I own this fic... Which was beta'd by my amazing, spectacular (she wrote this part in) beta and sister, Writing Fangirl for hire. (Thank you sis.) Also, if none of you have heard of Dreamworks University I suggest you go look it up.**

"Dreamworks University." Came the voice over the intercom. Hiccup stood up and grabbed his bag. His dufflebag was giant compared to some of the other kids bags.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," He said and squeezed past to the doors. He waited as the doors opened then stepped out.

Dreamworks University, Here I go.

The bus sped away and Hiccup sighed, He walked towards the doors. By the University doors were sign ins.

"Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup said and held out his enrollment form. A girl took it and looked over it.

"Artist huh?" She asked before glancing up. "I'm Ana."

Ana held out her hand, Orange braid falling behind her shoulder. Hiccup shook her hand.

"You should probably know you have a roommate."

"Okay who is he?" Hiccup asked setting down his bag to gather the things she was giving him.

"Jackson Frost, You might want to be careful around him."

"Why?" Hiccup asked shoving things into his laptop bag.

"He is kind of... Well you'll find out. Here is your room key," Ana held up a key, Hiccup took it, a bit concerned about why this girl wouldn't tell him about his roommate. It's seemed she at least new OF him.

"Thanks," was all he said as he waved goodbye. He also took the class list.

* * *

Jack glanced up as there was a click from the door. His boxes were scattered around the room half opened. A brown haired kid walked in, He was wearing faded jeans, a red t-shirt and a faded jean jacket. Jack stood up.

"Hello. You wouldn't happen to be my roommate would you?" Jack asked slightly flirtatiously.

"Um. If you are Jackson Frost then I am." The kid replied in a sort of way that made Jack think that he was a pretend-I'm-not-here roommate. Great, Jack thought to himself, I thought I had asked Santa for a fun roommie this year.

"Call me Jack." Jack said walking over. His hand brushed the kids and he flinched, ever so slightly.

"Hiccup Haddock," came the reply.

"That is my room," Jack said pointing to a door, "That room is open." He pointed towards another.

"Thanks." Hiccup said, he walked towards the door and opened it. Jack watched him before pushing boxes into his room. He pulled out some stuff and started organizing them.

* * *

Hiccup sighed and looked around the room. Something seemed off. It was probably the Toothless-lessness. Hiccup shrugged it off and dropped his jacket on the bed. He walked back out into the main room and looked around. He shrugged and dropped onto a soft blue sofa and opened his book.

"So Hiccup..." Came a voice from across the room, Hiccup jumped and turned to look. Jackson was leaning against doorway to Hiccup's bedroom.

"Get out of there," Hiccup ordered. He stood up dropping his book.

"Hmm. Why should I?" Jack asked, hand dropping down to the handle. "Are you hiding something?"

"That is my room, Which makes it personal," Hiccup said quickly clearing the distance and slapping Jack's hand.

"Feisty!" Jack said, one eyebrow shooting up.

"What have you got to hide? I wonder..."

Jack opened the door quickly and darted inside.

"HEY!" Hiccup shouted. He ran after Jack, who he found sitting at his desk looking at a bunch of his sketches. Jack held up one of a dragon.

"Dragon obsessed are we?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Hiccup said exasperatedly. Jack grinned obviously pleased of Hiccup's use of his name.

"Yes Hiccup?" Jack crooned. Hiccup stepped over to Jack and grabbed the sketches away from him. Their hands brushed and Jack raised his eyebrows at him flirtatiously.

Odin's beard... is he going to be this way all the time?

"Leave my room," Hiccup commanded, his voice low. Jack stood up as if he was going to leave, right before he did he said.

"Alright... Dragon Rider." Jack strutted out the door and closed it behind him.

Hiccup asked the gods why they hated him.

* * *

Jack laughed and flopped down on the sofa. He clicked the TV on and quickly channel surfed before stopping on a movie. After a little While Hiccup walked out and sat down across from him after snatching up his book, Hiccup obviously was mad at him.

"Come on Hiccup, I was just exploring," Jack tried, standing up and walked over to him.

"Get lost," Hiccup growled. Jack chuckled, he wondered if this guy was close friends to the Easter Kangaroo. In thinking that he could automatically hear the Aussie, April Bunny tell him, "I'm not a kangaroo. I'm a rabbit."

"Hiccup It was just a trick," Jack tried again, putting on his best charming smile.

"Oh breaking into my room is a trick now Jack?" Hiccup asked looking up, bad idea. Hiccup froze at seeing how close Jack was. Jack was barely a couple inches away. His breath tickled along Hiccup's face. Hiccup tore his gaze away from Jacks eyes. Jack frowned and stood back up. He walked back over to the sofa and dropped onto it. He just didn't understand his new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked out of the bathroom and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He was topless, his shirt was hanging on his arm. He walked over to the kitchen area. There was a bowl of eggs on the counter.

"What's this?" He asked looking over at Hiccup. Hiccup looked up from his spot at the table were he was doing his work.

"I-" He stopped seeing Jack shirtless, "It's for you."

Hiccup quickly glanced back down. Jack smiled and put some bread in the toaster.

"Thanks," He called over his shoulder, He turned around and was greeted by Hiccup.

"Whoa! Personal space," Jack said holding up his hands. Hiccup backed away quickly before saying.

"I need to get something behind you."

"Oh sorry." Jack hastily moved out of the way. Hiccup quickly stepped forwards and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. He turned around and tripped, just like the clumsy ox he was. He put his hand out to stop himself, and it landed on Jack. Jack's eyes widened as Hiccup's hand landed on his chest.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said quickly apologizing and straightening, but he didn't move his hand right away. After a moment he seemed to realize he hadn't moved it and quickly his hand dropped to his side. Hiccup turned and started getting coffee.

Jack watched his every move, Hiccup could almost feel Jack watching him. He finished pouring his coffee and walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and dropped down against it, coffee splashing onto his pants. Hiccup's eyes were wide and he didn't move for a couple moments.

Jack watched the door shut and turned away, his mind was still processing what had happened.

"He just tripped thats all." Jack said quietly, "But why didn't he move his hand right away?"

Jack dropped onto the sofa and sat wide eyed thinking.

* * *

Two weeks after the Accident Hiccup and Jack were back to normal, Hiccup was studying harder then ever, while Jack was...well... was being Jack. Now was one of those times.

"Jack! Could You shut that Off? I'm trying to study!" Hiccup shouted. Jack walked over leaving his rock music blaring.

"Have a problem with it?" Jack asked, tauntingly.

"Yes, I do!" Hiccup said looking over, Jack was leaning against the table.

"Well I'm not going to shut it off." Jack said smiling. Hiccup frowned and stood up. He walked past Jack and shut off the music.

"Ah! You have to give me something in return." Jack said stopping Hiccup from walking back. Hiccup stared at him.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked leaning against the counter, irritated. Jack stepped forwards, leaning against Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened and he shrank against the counter.

"Hum... maybe a kiss?" Jack suggested, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, I apologize for the mistake earlier today. I was informed of the fact that I posted the same chapter twice and thank you all who told me that. Turns out I accidentally deleted the next chapter out of my docx and then had a mini heart attack, So then I got to rewrite this chapter, so here you go! Finally! **

"Wha?" Hiccup spluttered. He continued leaning away.

"Hiccup don't lie to me," Jack said quietly, grabbing Hiccup's hand. Hiccup swallowed glancing at their hands.

"Lie?" He asked.

"Hiccup I always feel different around you," Jack leaned forwards more.

"Jack, I... I like you," Hiccup said, his mouth close to Jacks after having leaned forwards some. Jack's heart lept.

"I like you too," Jack said quietly. Hiccup closed the distance between their lips, smashing his into Jack's, Jack's free hand going back against the counter. Hiccup opened his mouth slightly and Jack took the opening, his tongue slipping into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup pushed against Jack. Jack pulled away first.

"I have work to do," Hiccup said quietly.

"What?"

"School work, I have an essay to write." Jack frowned.

"What are you doing after that?"

"I think I'm free," Hiccup said smiling. Jack couldn't resist stealing another kiss before stepping away and letting Hiccup walk to the table again. Jack sat down beside him and watched Hiccup.

**A/N: Woohoo! I assume you all expected that! so please review! and If you don't ship HiJack... why did you start this fic?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Us writers must please the readers, so here you go.**

Hiccup pushed open the door, He had just gotten done with his class. Jack looked up as he walked in, giving him a small smile for Jack.

Too small of a smile.

"Hey," Hiccup said, wondering what that matter was.

"Hi." Jack looked back down at whatever he was doing.

Odd. Did I do something to upset him? Hiccup wondered.

Hiccup walked over.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked ruffling Jack's hair. Jack immediately jerked away.

"Don't touch the hair! And nothing" Jack growled, slapping Hiccup's hand, Hiccup jerked back his hand and huffed.

"Well then." He turned and walked to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Hiccup!" Came Jack's shout from the lounge. "Hiccup wait! I didn't mean that."

Hiccup dropped his backpack onto his desk and pulled off his jacket.

"Hiccup," Jack was by the door. Hiccup could hear the frown in his voice.

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked, sitting down, just loud enough for Jack to hear. He was getting good at that.

"Can I come in?"

"Might as well." Hiccup heard the door opening and felt Jack's arms go around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Jack whispered into his jawline. Hiccup smiled.

"Wait, You're smiling," Jack said, releasing him as if Hiccup had told him he had a cold.

"Yea," Hiccup said, "I was trying to mess with you. Apparently it worked really well. Duly noted."

"Oh," Jack said looking away, he wasn't responding as playfully as he normally would.

"What were you doing anyway?" Hiccup asked looking down at his work, trying not to be disappointed by Jack's reaction.

"I have school-work." Jack said. He said it as if his sister had just died.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, so far Jack hadn't gotten any work.

"Yeah," Jack said, he ran his hands through his hair agitatedly, "Hiccup?" he whined.

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" Hiccup asked tapping his pen on the table.

"My work..." Jack said starting to massage Hiccup's shoulders.

"You know that I'm not supposed to help you with your school right?"

"Yes, but if you really do like me, won't you help me?" Jack whined.

"Really?" Hiccup asked turning his head, "Are you trying to get me to do your work for you on the sole reason of my being attracted to you?"

"Please Hiccup?" Jack whined again putting his forehead against Hiccups. He was pouting melodramatically. Hiccup pressed his lips together before blowing air out his nose in a meaningful sigh.

"Just this once," Hiccup said before moving away and standing up. He could practically hear Jack's stupid grin.

He grabbed his pen and walked out with Jack practically skipping in pursuit. Jack grabbed his school-work and sat down at the table. Hiccup sat down beside him. Jack grinned at him as he opened up his note book.

"So..."


	5. Chapter 5

"JACK!" Hiccup shouted. Jack poked his head into Hiccup's room.

"Yes?" Jack raised an eyebrow upon seeing the shirtless Hiccup.

"Where is my phone?" Hiccup asked. Jack frowned, lately Hiccup had been on his phone a lot.

"I haven't seen it," He said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to look innocent.

"Liar," Hiccup said as he looked through his backpack again.

"Fine. It's in the kitchen," Jack said crossing over to Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup said turning around.

"I have to go in a bit," Hiccup notified him, grabbing his shirt off his bed.

"Aww. How long do you have?" Jack asked grabbing Hiccup's hand, a frown on his face.

"Fifteen minutes at the most." Hiccup said letting Jack have his hand.

"Good, that allows fourteen minutes at the most for some 'us' time," Jack said as he pulled Hiccup into the lounge and pulled him onto the sofa. He curled up beside Hiccup and Hiccup put his arm around Jack, pulling him closer. Hiccup bent his neck and kissed Jack. Jack pulled away after a moment and rested his head against Hiccup's chest. After a few minutes Hiccup sighed and detached himself from Jack.

"I have to go," He said, pulling on his shirt. Jack groaned and stood up. Hiccup pulled on a jacket and grabbed his backpack from in his room. When he walked back out Jack was holding his phone.

"Here you go," Jack said, giving him an encouraging smile. He kissed Hiccup quickly before Hiccup walked out the door.

* * *

Hiccup dropped down beside a red haired girl. She looked at him.

"Hello," She said grinning.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup," Hiccup held out his hand.

"Merida," She shook his hand. She leaned back and pointed to a girl beside her.

"This Rapunzel, or Punzie as I call her," Merida said. The blond waved.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey." Hiccup's attention was torn away as The proffesser started talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack muttered something as he stubbed his toe on the sofa. He shuffled to the kitchen to get something.

"Jack?" Came a bleary voice from behind him.

"Hey Hiccup, What are you doing up?" Jack asked turning around and seeing the dim outline in the doorway to Hiccup's room.

"I heard a bang out here so I came to see what it was," Hiccup said shuffling over. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jack replied as Hiccup got nearer.

"Worried about exams?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Eh. You'll do fine," Hiccup said grabbing Jack around the waist. Jack smiled fondly.

"Thanks, Hiccup," He said grinning. Jack put his arms around Hiccup.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"If you want to," Jack put his head against Hiccup.

"Come on," Hiccup led Jack to the sofa. Hiccup laid down first and Jack curled up against him as much as possible. Jack sighed closing his eyes. Hiccup smiled and put his arms around Jack. Jack's breathing slowed as he drifted to sleep, Hiccup stayed awake for a bit longer before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

Jack woke up suddenly as he heard a knock on the door. He jerked backwards almost falling off the sofa. He detached Hiccup from him before grabbing a sweatshirt and running his fingers through his hair. Hiccup grunted and looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Door," Jack replied. Hiccup groaned and stood up. He stumbled to his room and shut the door behind him. Jack walked over and opened the door.

"Merida?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes as he saw the red frizzy hair.

"Jack, Have you seen Punzy?" The girl asked.

"No. How would I be able to. I just woke up," Jack replied running his fingers through his hair again. "Why?"

"She was supposed to be getting us more coffee beans. She should be back now but hasn't returned," Merida explained. Jack stared at her.

"Okayyyy... If I see her I'll tell you," Jack said.

"Thanks. Good luck on exams today."

"Same."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sighed tapping his fingers. Hiccup walked in.

"Hey." Jack looked up and grinned.

"You look nervous," Hiccup said and walked over. "Get your results yet?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Hiccup asked massaging Jack's shoulders.

"I haven't looked at it yet," Jack held up a envelope. Hiccup frowned.

"You'll never know if you don't open it," He said and walked away. Jack pouted.

"I know, I'm just scared to," Jack said and stood up, he followed Hiccup to the kitchen where Hiccup was making a snack.

"Want me to look at it first?" Hiccup offered.

"No."

"Okay, Well I hope you get a good score," Hiccup kissed Jack and then headed towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I have an essay to write," Hiccup said. "If you need any moral encouragement you know where I'll be."

Jack frowned and sat down on the sofa, he flipped on the TV and sat listening to it while he stared at the envelope.

* * *

Hiccup walked out to find Jack sitting on the sofa still.

"Still haven't opened it?" He asked flopping down beside Jack. Jack shook his head. Hiccup frowned. He grabbed the envelope from Jack's hands.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. Hiccup ripped it open. He pulled it out.

"See, I told you you'd do fine." He said and showed Jack the paper. Jack sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Jack said and rested his head against Hiccup's shoulder.

"Always," Hiccup replied and held Jack. He bent his neck to kiss Jack, Jack leaned forwards and kissed him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!**

"Wait, WHAT?" Jack asked staring at Hiccup. "You're leaving?"

"It's just for the break," Hiccup said frowning. "Just for a week."

"Bu-But, I'll miss you," Jack protested, pouting. Hiccup smiled and walked over.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only for a week, I'll be back before you can say Raxacorifcofallapatorius," Hiccup said. Jack frowned.

"What if I say before you get back?"

"Then I owe you something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, Ice Cream... Pizza... A night of just us..." Hiccup said shrugging. Jack grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Jack said and Hiccup smiled.

"Besides I'm not leaving for another day," He said, Jack grinned. He dragged Hiccup to the sofa and put in a game in the playstation. He handed Hiccup a controller and plopped down beside Hiccup.

"First one to 5 head shots gets chocolate from the others stash," Jack said. Hiccup grinned.

"Is this a challenge then?" He asked taking over the controls

"Of course."

"Because you do know that Nightfury never misses?" Hiccup asked as Black ops started loading.

"Oh, I never miss either," Jack said grinning.

* * *

Hiccup smiled at Jack. He had fallen asleep playing Black ops. Hiccup pulled the controler out of Jack's hands. He carefully adjusted Jack to where he was laying down. Hiccup got a pillow and put it behind Jack's head. He threw a blanket over Jack before kissing Jack on the head. He walked into his room and glanced back at Jack before shutting the door behind him, He dropped down on his bed after changing and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, so this really isn't a chapter, but it's just a notice, I can't think of anything else to write for this fic, so unless I get some idea's here, I'm just stopping this fic, so please! If you have any idea's I would love to have them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So guys, I was digging around in my old stories and found this chapter! Enjoy!**

Hiccup knocked on the door, a face poked out at him.

"Hiccup!" Valka said, opening the door farther.

"Mom!" Hiccup said grinning, he dropped his bag and hugged Valka.

"Welcome home!" Valka said smiling. She released him and motioned for him to come in. Hiccup grinned and picked up his bag. He walked in the house.

"Your father is at work." Valka said. Hiccup nodded and set his bag on the sofa. He looked around the house.

"I missed this place." He said quietly. Valka smiled.

"We've missed you," She said. "Your room is still open for you."

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"I'm going to make supper," Valka said and walked to the kitchen. Hiccup picked up his bag again and walked upstairs to his room. He dropped the bag on the floor and looked around his old room, the walls were still the same, most everything else had been cleaned up, the sheets were white with a light blue comforter. His same old desk was in one corner.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat watching TV, life wasn't the same without Hiccup. He threw a bouncy ball at the wall, it bounced back to him and he caught it, continuing this motion.

"I'm soooo bored," he said outloud.

"I KNOW!" He sat up suddenly. "I'll go visit someone, who should I visit? North or Tooth?"

"I'll visit North, he's less busy this time of year, Tooth is busy year round," Jack ran to his room and started throwing stuff into a bag, he packed quickly. Suddenly his phone went off. Jack snatched it up.

'Hey Frostbite, how you doing?' it was from Hiccup.

'Not bad Nightfury, you home safely?' Jack texted back.

'Yep, whatcha up to?' Hiccup's reply came a bit later.

'packing,'

'Where ya going to?'

'I'm gonna go visit North,'

'North?'

'Santa Claus?'

'YOU KNOW SANTA!?'

'Yeah?'

'AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!'

'Calm down Hic,'

'How do you know Santa?'

'He's a guardian, so am I.'

'Wha?'

'I'll explain later,' Jack texted back sighing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I decided it was time to write some gay shit, soooo here ya'll go.**

Jack grinned at North as the rotund man opened the door.

"JACK!" North roared, almost literally.

"Hey North!" Jack grinned, North scooped Jack into a bone crushing hug.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it was break down at University, and I was bored 'cause my boyf- roommate was gone, so I decided to come visit," Jack said. "I assumed you wouldn't mind . . . . ."

"As long as you don't destroy stuff, no I don't," North said. Jack grinned at North again. North let Jack in.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," North said, leading Jack upstairs.

"Thanks."

"So who's this boyfriend of yours?" North asked. Jack flushed.

"Boyfriend? Who said boyfriend?"

"You did, Jack, if you don't tell me right now, I'm gonna go tell Bunny that he was right about you being gay," North threatened. Jack shruddered, not being able to bear the thought of Bunny teasing him day and night about it.

"You probably wouldn't know him, his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Jack said

"Stoick's son?"

"Yeah, that'd be the one," Jack said. "Wait, how do you know Stoick?"

"Eh, We used to be friends back in the day.

"North, back in the day for you could be like, twelve thousand years ago."

North roared in laughter.

* * *

Hiccup grinned as his mother and father.

"You'll be safe heading back then?" Stoick said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said, Valka sighed and hugged Hiccup.

"We love you, Hiccup, we just want you to be safe," she said.

"I know," Hiccup said smiling at his mother, Stoick engulfed both of them in a hug. Toothless, Hiccup's dog, barked at them. Hiccup grinned and crouched down, patting Toothless on the head.

"See ya bud, maybe someday Jack and I will get an apartment that allows pets," he said to the dook, Toothless barked and licked Hiccup.

"TOOTHLESS! You know that doesn't wash out!" Everyone laughed. Hiccup stood up, wiping off his face.

"Bye mum, bye dad, love you both," Hiccup said, grabbing his bag.

"Good bye, Hiccup," they both said, Hiccup turned and walked away, turning back to wave before continuing on his way. It slowly started to drizzle as he walked, as his mother said it would, Hiccup sighed and pulled his hood over his head, trudging towards the bus stop.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his room at Norths reading when his phone suddenly started ringing, making him jump. He frowned and grabbed it, then smiled as he saw who it was from.

"Hey Hic," Jack said grinning into the phone.

"Hello, Is this Jack Frost?" said a female voice. Jack frowned again.

"Yes, this is Jack. Who is this?"

"Jack? This is Valka, Hiccup's mother, there's been a terrible accident, you need to come here right away."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack freaked out. Well in a panic sort of sense, as soon as he hung up he threw his things into his bags and ran out. North, when he finally got an intelligible sentence out of Jack, gave the boy a ride to where Valka said Hiccup was. It was pretty late at night when Jack got to the hospital, he speedwalked over to the lady at the information desk.

"Hiccup Haddock?" Jack asked, looking like he was going to hurt someone if she didn't say something now.

"Visiting times are over."

"I'm family," Jack lied easily. The lady looked up at him.

"Yeah, and I'm the Toothfairy."

"I died my hair," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah," she said. "Room 324."

"Thanks," Jack said. turning and heading towards the elevators, he looked between the stairs and the elevators, and quickly decided on the stairs. He ran up the stairs until finally reaching the third floor, he stopped for a second to catch his breath before quickly locating Hiccups room, he quietly pulled open the door, looking past the curtain blocking off the light from outside, his breath caught as he saw Hiccup laying on the hospital bed, eyes closed. Jack slowly walked in and a woman's head shot up.

"You must be Jack," she said quietly. Jack nodded.

"Jack Frost," he said.

"I'm Valka, Hiccup's mother."

"'I can see the resemblances," Jack said, Valka smiled and motioned for Jack to come closer. He did so and Valka glanced over him.

"You're a handsome young Lad, I can see why Hiccup feel in love with you," Jack smirked slightly, then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong wiith Hic anyway, I can only see some scratches on his face," he said, setting his bag down. Valka stood up, sighing sadly. She walked over to Hiccup and moved the blankets covering his left foot. Jack let out a gasp.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the sound of voices and to a strange feeling in his left leg, he frowned as there was the sound of a door shutting. Hiccup looked around blinking, his eyes came to rest on a white haired boy sitting by his side in an arm chair with his gaze fixed on a phone.

"Jack?" Hiccup tried to ask, but with a try mouth it turned out more like a moan.

"Jack?" Hiccup tried again, this time making it actually sound like a word. Jack's head shot up.

"Hiccup, oh my god you'll alright!" Jack exclaimed, shooting up out of his chair, Hiccup smiled at Jack weakly.

"Whattare you doing here? I thought you were out visiting North?" Hiccup asked, his words all kinda slurring together.

"Your mom called me on your phone as soon as they found out about the accident," Jack explained.

"Jack, I can't feel my left foot." Jack frowned.

"Hiccup, in the accident, the majority of your lower leg shattered entirely, that, with the amount of weight from a lampost falling on your leg . . . . . the doctors, they had to replace your lower left leg and foot," Jack looked at the ground as he said that. Hiccup frowned and tossed the blanket to the side to reveal the metal leg he had gotten.

"Jack, if-"

"Hiccup, no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you, you're not giving up, okay? I love you Hic, and I'm not gonna leave your side, ever," Jack said taking Hiccups hand. Hiccup smiled up at him.

"Jack, has anyone ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"Yeah, you," Jack said just before kissing Hiccup.

**A/N: Hey! So I hope you all enjoyed that, and for the two reviews, Hic didn't die, and Valka is telling the truth. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing that chapter, but I have a question for you all. Do you want to see some of HiJack back at University after Hiccup gets released? Or HiJack at the Haddocks house? Tell me which, or if you have another idea, don't be afraid to send in a review! I love you guys feedback! Anyway, thanks, and don't let the frostbite bite.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack looked around.

"So this is your house?" he asked, Hiccup nodded and he limped towards the stairs, he was still having difficulties with his new leg. Jack quickly caught up with Hiccup and slid his arm under Hiccups to help support him. Toothless trailed behind them, sniffing Hiccup.

"My room is up here," Hiccup said, wincing as Jack helped him up the stairs. Jack frowned but said nothing, Hiccup pushed open a door to reveal a fair sized room painted green with barely anything on the walls. Hiccup limped over to a bed and sat on it, extending his leg. Jack set down their bags and sat down next to him.

"Maybe you should just rest for a bit?"

"Yeah." Hiccup sighed. "I hate this Jack, I want to be up and doing things, I want to head back to Uni where I can be alone with you, but it hurts to do to much."

Jack smiled slightly and leaned over, gently turning Hiccups head, he kissed Hiccup gently.

"We'll just have to claim so alone time later, then."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. Both jumped as 'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects started blasting, Hiccup quickly scrambled to grab his phone.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed then held the phone away from his ear as there was shouting from the phone, Jack chuckled and and pressed the speaker button on Hiccups phone.

"Hiccup! Thank god you're alright, Valka wasn't replying to my text and no one else know what was going on!" A female voice said.

"Sorry, Astrid, Mom was kinda in a panic, I probably should have at least texted you sooner."

"Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?"

"Na, They released me just today," Hiccup replied, glancing up at Jack.

"Good. Would you mind if I stopped by?"

"No, Of course not. Why do you think I would?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you'd be able to handle my awesomeness," Astrid said, completely serious. Hiccup busted up laughing.

"See you in a bit, Astrid."

"Errr, yeah about that, I'm kinda at your house now." Hiccup and Jack exchanged a look.

'I'll get the door,' Jack mouthed and stood up, walking out of Hiccups room, he could hear Hiccup still talking to the girl. Jack jogged down the stairs and to the front door. Valka looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"A friend of Hic's is here," Jack explained, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, let me get it, you head back up to Hiccups room, Astrid will know where to go."

Jack nodded and turned, taking the stairs two at a time. Hiccup looked up at him.

"Where's Ast-" Jack barely got time to dart out of the way as a girl burst into the room and tackled Hiccup. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Thank god you're alright Hiccup, I was so worried!" she said after letting him sit up. She turned and looked at Jack.

"Who's he? Oh my god, Hiccupisheyourboyfriend?!" she said really quickly.

'translation?' Jack mouthed to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, Astrid, Jack is my boyfriend-"

"KNEW IT!"

"Astrid, this is Jackson Frost. Jack, this is Astrid Hofferson."

"Hi," Jack said waving. Astrid had blond hair and very blue eyes, she was wearing a red shirt under a grey leather jacket with blue skinny jeans. Astrid looked him over.

"Hey," she said before turning back to Hiccup.

"I totally knew you were gay," she said to Hiccup quietly.

"As if that wasn't obvious," Hiccup said back. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You two are horrible at whispering," Jack said, getting out his phone to text North. Astrid shrugged.

"So, Hiccup, I need to know everything."

**A/N: Sorry I'm a little late in writing this, I literally made it up from scratch at 4:30 this morning. I've been having trouble writing lately as my head is foggy and such from dealing with fall allergies (curse you corn/bean dust and ragweed.) Sooo yeah. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, maybe Astrid will appear more in the next few chapters *winks*. R&amp;R! **

**Ps: Any mini plot ideas you want to share are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I literally woke up this morning and went "shit! It's wednesday! I have written anything for HiJacked Unexpectedly!" So this chapters a bit rushed.**

Hiccup laughed at Jack as the white haired boy stumbled down the stairs, his hair an absolute mess.

"What?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes, he had barely managed to pull on jeans and a hoodie before coming downstairs.

"Oh god Jack, you're hair is everywhere!" Hiccup responded. Jack frowned and ran a hand through his hair, making it worse. Valka chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" she asked.

"If you're cooking, anything will do," Jack said. "You're cooking is a thousand times better than Hic's.

"HEY! Says the man who somehow burns toast in a freaking toaster!"

Valka laughed at the two's banter. Stoick walked in and looked around, eyebrow raised.

"Jack, if you want to go shower it will be a bit till breakfast is ready," Valka said, opening the fridge. Jack nodded and walked over to Hiccup, kissing him on the forehead before turning and jogging up the stairs. Hiccup smiled and watched him leave before grabbing a book to read, Toothless walked over and put a paw on his leg.

"Hey bud," Hiccup said, petting the dog while he read. Stoick came and sat down beside Hiccup.

"Hows the leg?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Fine, I guess, it's been what? A week now, I'm still having troubles walking," he replied, still looking at his book. Stoick nodded, letting silence stretch between them.

"Have you thought about where you and Jack's realationship is going?"

Hiccup's head shot up, turning to look at his father, who was looking down at a newspaper.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, he's a good boy, but is he really commited?"

Hiccup stood suddenly, which was difficult for him, putting his book down.

"I don't think that's something you should really be asking."

"It's my job to make sure my son is safe," Stoick replied, frowning. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"You act like I'm two, I can make my own decisions," Hiccup said turning and walking up the stairs. Toothless whined and followed him. Hiccup sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, shirtless, drying his hair.

"Oh, nothing, it's just my dad," Hiccup said, laying back on the bed. Jack frowned sitting down beside him.

"What happened?"

"He's questioning our realtionship."

"Does he not approve of your sexuality?"

"No, he's fine with that, I guess I should he's questioning your loyality."

"Ah," Jack said, Hiccup frowned looking up at him, he sat up.

"That was a very calm reaction."

"I'm not worried because I'm-" Hiccups heart skipped a beat. "never gonna leave ya."

He let out a breath of relief. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We're you worried that I was gonna?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jack chuckled and gently turned Hiccups head before kissing him. Hiccup smiled at him after they pulled away.

"Come on, let's get downstairs, Mom is probably done cooking by now."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Soooo, I won't be posting as much this month, giving that it's NaNo WriMo (National Novel Writing Month) . . . . . .**

Jack frowned as Hiccup pulled him along by the hand.

"Can I look now?" Jack asked, slightly bored. Hiccup had made him shut his eyes after they had gotten out of the taxi.

"Nope," Hiccup replied, chuckling, Jack could sense him lurching slightly as they ran, he frowned more, they had to go back to Uni soon and Hic was still limping badly.

"Can I get a hint on where we're going?"

"Uhhhhh, nope."

Jack sighed, wondering where Hiccup could be taking him. Hiccup suddenly pulled to a stop, Jack crashed into him with a startled shout.

"Hic, what's wrong?" Jack asked, frowning in concern.

"Nothing," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure, your leg isn't acting up?"

"No, I just saw an old enemy."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yep," Hiccup replied and continued walking. Jack bit his lip corncerned for his boyfriend, after a bit Hiccup stopped again.

"Okay! We're here!" Hiccup said. "You can open your eyes!"

Jack opened his eyes and was greeted by a beautiful park, his jaw dropped. Hiccup started laughing.

"Come on," Hiccup grabbed his hand and started running down a hill towards a woodsy area. Hiccup pushed throw some bushes and trees, revealing a well hiding spot next to a river.

"My god, Hic, this is amazing!"

"Yep, and only You and I know about it," Hiccup replied, grinning, Jack ran a hand through his hair in astonishment.

"For once, Hic, you have managed to suprise me," Jack said, turning to Hiccup, who just laughed and pulled a backpack off of his shoulder and pulled out a picnic blanket.

"Holy hell, how did you pack all of this in that backpack?" Jack asked as Hiccup pulled out sandwhiches and waterbottles and cookies.

"I didn't," Hiccup replied, happily. "My mom did."

"Figures," Jack said as he and Hiccup sat down on the blanket, Hiccup handed Jack a paper plate and gave him a sandwhich.

"Hey, Hic?"

"Yeah, Jack?" Hiccup asked, turning to look up at Jack. Jack leaned over, putting a hand on Hiccups cheek before kissing him. Hiccup let out a startled noise before smiling into the kiss.

"It's wonderful," Jack said, once they pulled away, Hiccup grinned at him and finished getting out the food.

"I'm glad I was finally able to suprise you."


End file.
